Do I Dare Like You?
by Ms ITK
Summary: Could you learn to like, even love someone who you thought you knew. You thought you hated? What if they were just like you but scared to show it. Would a party game be enough to make you love them? Truth or Dare? HG:DM possibly some fluff for Madame Pinc


**Do I Dare Like You?**

**Disclaimer: I own well, no much...it is all JK's**

**Please read, Reviewing would be good to but reading is cool.**

* * *

The golden trio walked down to the courtyard, it was a Friday in February and although the edgy of winter held tightly on to the weather the day had been surprisingly warm. Hermione Granger turned to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Their expression mirrored each other, the boys were bored.

After the eventful winter and now waiting for the summer plans against the Dark Lord to start, Harry especially felt like a spare part. But the boredom wasn't only limited to those waiting for the war, the entire school was in a state of stagnation.

Hermione felt this had gone on to far, people were going to desperate measures to sneak out of Hogwarts for parties (well mainly just Lavender and Parvati). Hermione felt that the social morale had been lost. It was up to her to restore it, and the peoples pride at being part of this historical school.

"Harry, Ron I think we ought to have some sort of party." Hermione stated dryly.

"Why?" Muttered Harry.

Ron looked up in surprise "It not your birthday is it?"

Hermione lifted her eyebrow, and then shook her head "No Ron my birthday is still the same day as it always was and remains in July." Ron nodded sheepishly.

"So why the party?" Ron said slightly confused. Hermione sighed. "Because it is fun to have fun and to party with some of my peers."

"Piers? What do Piers have to do with anything?" Ron questioned Harry.

"Not Piers Ron, But Peers. P-E-E-R-S, people of your social age…like friends and stuff." Oh was all Ron could mutter.

Suddenly a ball of blonde hair ran at Harry and Ron. "Katie!" Both boys smiled. She waved her hand.

"Late of quidditch again. If you two didn't plays so well you would be off the team, understand OFF!" She yelled. Harry turned to Hermione "want to watch us play?" He asked.

"Sure, but if you pull another falling stunt I am not going to forgive you." She smiled Hermione and Ron both knew Harry was showing off for Ginny and fell. "Dangerously in love" Ron stated melodramatically. Harry scowled.

Katie Bell suddenly lunged out into at corridor, "Oi, Pitch five okay!" Harry nodded. "Mental that one" Ron complained at the retreating figure.

Hermione turned as she felt a tug on her winter grey skirt, a short first year held out a scroll. Smiling she took it from the tiny boy, the moment it left his hands he ran down and away. "Nut house" Ron stated sadly.

"Then what are we doin' here?" Harry asked irritated.

"Look Madame Pince has a new shipment of books, she was kind enough to tell me. I just have a look though and then come to practice yeah?" Hermione grinned.

Ron laughed "Yeah, fine just make sure to drag yourself away before midnight." Harry smiled "laters Mione."

* * *

A couple of minutes later Hermione arrived at the Library, few people were inside, despite the cold. In fact only two people were in the warm, musty smelling library. Madame Pince the plain but rather stern Librarian and Draco Malfoy, one of Slytherins more senior prefects.

Ignoring Malfoy Hermione stalked over to her friend and counsellor Madame Pince. Despite her rather cold exterior, Hermione found Madame Pince loving and kindly, and on the occasion Hermione was upset surprisingly understanding.

For years she had tried to think of who would make her older friend happy and maybe bring her out of her shell abit, but Hermione had come to the disturbing conclusion that the person most like her friend was the Potions Master Severus Snape.

"Madame Pince, you sent me a letter?" Hermione smiled as her friend straightened and brushed imaginary dust of her black robes.

"Yes, Hermione just looking at the books now. The lid is jammed on would you mind?" The quiet librarian spoke softly, it was a wonder she had a voice she barely spoke except to tell someone off. She waved Hermione around the counter of the Library desk.

"Maybe the semonatra jinx would…" Hermione was cut short by the arrival of Malfoy. He had, apparently located the book he required. Grey eyes met her hazel ones.

"I was wondering if one of you would assist me? I require a ladder to get the volume." It was obvious that he was speaking to the librarian. He would never out rightly insult Hermione in the presence of a teacher or without an audience, but speak at all to her, Hermione doubted he had the nerve.

How ever obvious it was to Hermione, Madame picked up on nothing. "Hermione could you go?" The wooden case sprung open "Madame Pince turned to her "I'll alphabetise them, while you go." Not wanting to argue Hermione went with Draco.

"It's over here."Draco motioned with his hand.

Hermione was confused, was he acting causal, was he smiling. 'Oh god, this is a trap I am going to die' Hermione screamed in her head, but her treacherous feet followed the boy.

Hermione conjured a desk into a ladder, impressing Draco with her natural skill at transfiguration. He knew how much he admired her. His father in prison, his over protective mother easing up; Draco finally wanted to act on the crush he had had since… well …the first year.

"Hem, hetem" Draco cleared his throat. Hermione struggled to lift the ladder; Draco noticing this lifted his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosar" the ladder levitated into position. Adjusting the angle to the bookcase he turned to Hermione. "Thanks, could you just steady the end when I go up?" He said.

Hermione was at a loss for words. She nodded, he grinned. Then turned to the ladder, when he reached the top he reached up and plucked a small light blue book off the self. He made his way down the ladder and turned facing Hermione.

She looking into his eye, her breath caught in her throat. He was really quiet beautiful, like ice or water in the middle of winter. Strangely pure. She adverted her gaze to his hands, which were holding the book.

_Spellcraft:The Importants of the Light … By C. Andle_

Was Draco advertising an affinity to the light side? If so why would he change his views what would make him do something like that?

Slowly he closed the distance between them. Swollowing Hermione unconciously moved foreward. She felt something slip into the folds of her robe, a piece of paper? Then Draco brushed silently past her and away. He had signed the book out and was gone before she reached the end of the bookcases.

She sighed remembering his smell. Why was she thinking about her enemy in this way? She returned to Madame Pince who was now cooing over some first editions of Charms for the Advanced Wizard.

**Should I continue? If so next chappy is preparing the party, who is on the guestlist?**


End file.
